breech n clear
by warfenatic396
Summary: one house, eight soldiers, 12 terrorists this story is about soldiers that enter a house filled with terrorists


As they prepared to breech, their crackled to life in their ears "Charlie Alpha Tango repeat Charlie Alpha Tango this is Delta Oscar Golf, come in out" they all heard this but only one replied, the captain right at the front.

"This is Charlie Alpha Tango what is needed out." He looked at his team, they all looked as scared as he felt.

"This is Delta Oscar Golf am in position have spotted numerous bogeys with automated weapons. Be warned house set to blow 10KG slabs of C4 a number of walls repeat 10KG slabs of C4 on a number of walls out." He took this very personally all the marksmanship and being promoted to colonel. There was only one problem he loved his L96 sniper rifle and he would not let it out of his sight, his spotter however hated it, it was loud and annoying to load but it was a more available calibre. He was watching from the hill hidden in a tree.

"Okay then boys" the captain said "its time to move in" they prepared to enter " three…two…one…go go go" the breaching charge on the door suddenly blew with a startling bang they filed in one after another shots rang in their ears each one double tapping 2 bullets into the chest and with a 30-06 bullet that would be deadly but if they were still alive with two bullets in them they got one extra 9mm bullet in them. They cleared the house room by room downstairs then upstairs. The downstairs were fine but most of the people had gone upstairs, cap spoke into his mike" colonel we need some cover fire here down is clear but most moved upstairs, take some out now!" the cap was getting pinned down at the top of the stairs but they didn't want to use grenades because they might blow the place in the process, suddenly the radio sparked to life.

"Will do two at the top of the stairs tell your men to get down, taking now" and he was gone.

"Men get the hell down NOW!" the men suddenly hit the ground as two shots came bursting through the window and hit the two men in the back of the head. As the cap recovered from the two almost simultaneous shots wondering if the spotter had shot as well he that the colonel was one of the fastest loaders in the world.

" Split up! You two in there, you two in there, you your with me! Move! Move! Move!" the cap shouted this last instruction at the men and two by two they went into the rooms. Upstairs there were three rooms an office, a bedroom and a bathroom. Cap got the bedroom, the two second lieutenants got the office and the two privates got the bathroom. The bathroom had two men in, one flushing evidence and one supervising to make sure he did it properly. The men bursting in surprised them and by the time they got their composure back they were dead.

" Clear!" one of the privates shouted to the team, Cap heard this and ordered the next two to enter the next room. This was the office with old second hand furniture, the computer however looked brand new. There was only one person in this room, he was behind the desk he went to reach under the desk but didn't even get halfway there because four shots rang out through the air and hit its mark, strait through the head.

"Clear" they both shouted and at this time the two privates had got to cap. The two in the office ran over and got on the other side of the door.

"Would you like to do the honours private" the cap aimed this at one private in particular who had never done it before.

"Okay but I don't know how to do it properly." He aimed this remark at cap but still stepped up to the door. One kick he thought to himself one kick and that was it, he kicked the door just below the door handle like he had been told to in training. Boom and the door was open even though he had to dive out of the way to stop himself from getting shot.

"Stun!" cap shouted as he threw it in the room there was a very loud bang and a bright flash of light. Cap rushed in not waiting for the others and ten shots later he came back out.

"I don't get any help them don't I" cap was trying to make a joke but his jokes aren't funny.

"Right then lets strategically place this C4 so that the house blows up properly and break a gas line so that it looks like they turned the cooker on and the whole place blew up" The men started to move to get things started but cap had other things to say "wait a second, we want that computer and take all the guns, shells, mags and bullets now you can go!" they rushed away but cap stayed where he was and reached up to his ear.

"Colonel can you get here with the jeep in about five minutes" his reply was fast.

"Will do see you in five then"

After five mins the colonel up in the jeep.

"Get this stuff out of here now!" men rushed about loading the jeep, a couple more minutes later and they were driving away, cap pressed a button on the detonator and a blast ripped through the air.

"Well boys, job well done."


End file.
